Farwell to the Old, Hail to Dreams
by joanoa
Summary: One Shot. My hidden scene to A.J.'s Hail and Farewell. An old friend pays a visit and makes a dream come true.


Hail and Farewell

A.J.'s Dining Out/Retirement Ceremony

Disclaimers: Don't own JAG, just playing with them for a little while, but I promise to return them better than new. I also do not own the Cleveland Indians or anything related to them, I'm a Yankees fan. Sadly, I don't own them either. I do however own Matthew Walters.

This came to me tonight as I was watching "The Mission," during the conversation between Harriet and A.J.

"Dream what you want to dream, go where you want to go, be what you want to be, because you only have one life and one chance to do all the things you want to do." Unknown.

A Hail and Farewell is the Navy's time honored tradition of saying "Fair Winds and Following Seas" to someone from the Chain of Command. It can be a Petty Officer or the Secretary of the Navy. It is a time where awards are presented and tears are shed.

"Admiral," began Harriet, "Over the last three decades of service to the Navy you have lead hundreds, maybe even thousands of Sailors and Marines. Before that you were, according to some, the average All-American boy. Your life revolved around baseball." Harriet looked up at Rear Admiral (Upper Half) A.J. Chegwidden. For almost a decade Admiral Chegwidden had served as the Navy's Judge Advocate General, in laymen's terms, the top Attorney in the Navy. He upheld the Uniform Code of Military Justice and all legalities of the Navy and Marine Corps. From Naval Stations in the United States and abroad to the Strike Groups formed by Frigates, Carriers and Amphibious Assault ships, he was the 'top dog' in Navy law. Before that he was a Surface Warfare Officer and in his younger days, a SeAL. However, tonight marked the end of that formidable career, he was moving on to the life of a retiree. "Ladies and gentlemen, Admiral, I want to welcome Mr. Matthew Walters. Mr. Walters is a childhood teammate of the Admirals, and the current pitching coach to the Cleveland Indians. Mr. Walters." A man of approximate 6 feet, 4 inches sporting a very classy charcoal pin stripe suit and an Indians ball cap walked from the back of the room up to A.J. at the front. After a brief handshake and hug Matthew Walters took to the podium.

"I would like to thank Lt. Sims for contacting me and giving me this opportunity to be here tonight." He took a breath while looking around the room before starting again. "Before I get into why I am here exactly I want to take what is for me a rare opportunity. Every night I stand in front of crowds of thousands of screaming fans, and even millions more on television being paid a very large salary to play with a piece of cow-hide and string. However, it is my honor and privilege to stand in front of this much smaller but much better crowd and to give my respect and thanks to you all. Thank you for all you do, may you all have as much success as our friend A.J. has." A thunderous applause was rang throughout the hall. He continued, "now, for the reason I'm here. For those that don't know, your Admiral was at one time a very promising pitcher. He was drafted in the second round to the Cleveland Indians right after high school. Well, due to his deeply rooted sense of adventure and dedication he declined one dream for another. He went on to the Naval Academy, and as they say the rest is history. Well, tonight I want to announce a piece of another dream come true. A.J. it is with great joy that I announce tonight that the Indians organization has invited you to throw the first pitch of the last regular season game this October. I hope to sea you in Cleveland." Matthew had a huge smile on his face as he watched the dumbfounded look on A.J.'s face turn into one of sheer joy and happiness. A.J. stood from his place at the table and embraced his old friend once more whispering his many thanks and much gratitude.

Five months later, Cleveland Ohio

"After passing on an opportunity to play for the Indians almost 40 years ago," said the announcer, "joining us tonight to throw the first pitch is US Navy Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, Retired." A lone figure wearing an Indians jersey and ball cap walked to the mound of Jacobs Field to take part in fulfilling a life long dream of his.

The End.

As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated but never required.


End file.
